In the related art, a display device usually adopts a rear shell in a split type which usually includes two parts. One part is a shell body and another part is a terminal hole bracket. The shell body and the terminal hole bracket are matched so that other structures can be connected with a terminal on the main board through a terminal hole of the terminal hole bracket while covering the main board. However, since the shell body and the terminal hole bracket are separately arranged, an assembly of the display device will be more complicated. At the same time, the use of fixing members such as screws is also increased, thus reducing production efficiency of display device and increasing material cost of the display device.
It should be understood that, the information disclosed in the background part above is only provided to facilitate understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information which doesn't constitute related technology well-known for those ordinary skilled in the art.